kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexander "Sasha" Nikolaevich
Alexander, or Sasha as his family calls him, is one of the main characters along with his older sister, Phixx, in Kingdom Hearts: Symphony of Broken Dreams. Appearance Alexander has mid-length silver-ish white hair that feathers around his face. He also has an ear piercing. The earing is a large blood red orb, then a lock of Namine's hair, that at the end is tied by a silver band. His shirt resembles a black sweatshirt, it just has no sleeves. The design is a large red cross that wraps all the way around. Personality He is very timid and dependant, but when someone or something hurts what he loves, he will stop at nothing to destroy it. You can tell when he's angry because his eyes turn bright red. Relationships Phixx- His older sister and mother figure, Alexander is very attatched to her. When they are seperated in the story, he starts doubting whether he'll survive, but remembering what his mother said; "Even if we're apart, we'll still be together!", he regained hope and kept on going. [[Namine (KH:FR)|'Namine']]- Naturally, because she is his mom, he is very close to her. It look a lot of persuasion from Phixx to convince him to come on the journey. His father always said adventure is good for the soul, and it lets you meet new people. Right before Alexander left Radiant Garden, Namine ran up to him and gave him an earing. It was made from a drop of her blood and a lock of her hair. She said that it would remind him that they would always be together, even if they didn't have hearts. [[Di-Axys|'Di-Axys']]- When he is eperated from Phixx, he seems to cling to her the most, even though she is younger than him. When she is knocked down and hurt by a nobody in Twilight Town on Sunset Hill (one of the pictures in the gallery), he goes into into demon form and starts to destroy everything. Di-Axys ran up behind him and hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek, trying to turn him back. After that, you can tell the affection they give to each other. Story Weapon His main weapons are scythes, while his secondaries are daggers. It is the other way around for Phixx. Scythes Daggers Abilities Alexander, like his sister, utilizes in fast, medium strength attacks. He has one ability that the rest of the party dosn't have, and that is his rage bar. When the rage bar is completely full, he turns into a demon and attacks with much more effinciancy and power. Quotes Victory *"I did it mom..." (any boss) *"Did I just win?" (any friend battle) *"Another one down." (any enemy) Defeat *"I had no chance without you anyway..." (any boss) *"I'm... sorry..." (any boss) *"I guess you win." (any friend battle) Noteable *"I can't go on without you!" (to Phixx) *"I'll never survive...." (after being seperated) Trivia *He is one of few children that are from other franchises, the others being Near and L *He is the only one of the main cast who can undergo a change from nobody to demon *It is shown that he has some sort of romantic relationship with Di-Axys Gallery Sasha.png|His normal apperance alexander1.png|Him when seeing a heartless for the first time alexander2.png|Him when possesed ﻿ Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Nobodies Category:Characters Existing In Another Franchise Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Males